Alexandra (Sasha) Lin
Alexandra, or just Sasha since she always prefers if you call her Sasha, is maybe the only Aphrodite daughter (besides Piper) who leads battles and knows how to fight. History Sasha Lin is a famous movie star/voice actor. Personality Fatal Flaws She can make everything perfect. She's a perfectionist and even thinks that she can perfect the world some how. Fears Has Nyctophobia. (Fear of the darl) always keeps a flashlight or a night light (or sometimes both) on at night. Relationships Piper: Sasha's best friend in cabin 10. They always visit each other in the summer. Jason: On good terms. Sasha warned him that if he breaks up with Piper, he's gonna be shot with her Mossberg 500. Leo: Loves pranking Sasha. In end, it leaves a very angry Sasha Lin chasing Leo around the whole camp. Leo often calls Sasha 'Ms. Movie Star'. Trishan McLean: Did a movie with him once. Played as "his daughter". Nico: Nico creeps Sasha out but then gradually developes feelings for him. Jake Reisert: Jake loves flirting with Sasha. Sasha can tell Jake has feelings for her and becomes confused on who she likes since she likes both Nico and Jake. Appearance She wears a customized tube-top that has 'Camp Half-Blood' in greek. Wears blue jeans and red flats. also wears heavy make-up. Interview with Sasha Lin Relationships Pandora: Hey fellow audience! We have a special guest today here! Daughter of Aphrodite, from Cabin 10, Alexandra Lin! Sasha: I prefer Sasha or Sash please. Pandora: Anyways, what do you think about these people? Leo valdez? Sasha: OMG. Last time that guy stole my underwear and put it around his head. It was so embarrassing! he kept saying "Frilly tighty panties for sale!" in a megaphone.... Pandora: Wow. O.O OKay then, how about Piper McLean? Some where in the audience: The daughter of the famous movie actor? :D Pandora: Yes her, know shush or I can't do my job Sasha: We are like, BFFs. I mean, seriously, we talk about everything together, from boyfriends, to makeup, though she doesn't really like that topic, and movies. Pandora: Jason Grace? Sasha: He and I are cool. I always help him with his relationship with Piper since it's currently downfalling. Pandora: What about Nico de Angelo? Sasha: ........................................................................ Well, he's a good friend. someone in the audience: Good friend my **s! Audience: (chants) Nasha! Nasha! Nasha! Nasha! Pandora: Shush people! (audince goes silent) Anyway, how about that Ares friend of your's, Jake Reisert? (Sasha turns bright red as Pandora mentions his name) Sasha: Skip Pandora: oooooh, somebody gotta crush! Anyway we'll be right back for another inverview! Favorites and least Favorites *Favorite Friend: Definately Piper McLean *Least Favorite Friend: I wound't say that I hate Leo but yeah, he can get so annoying sometimes. -.- *Favorite Color: PINK! (dont call me a barbie girl) *Least Favorite Color: White. it doesn't go with some clothing.... *Favorite Song: That's what makes you beautiful! I wish my boyfriend would sing me that song. *Least Favorite: Good time.... Owl City is loosing their touch. & Call Me Maybe. I so won't sing that to my boyfriend. (ew) *Favorite Place to hang out in camp: The stables, even though they stink of pegasi poop *least favorite place to hang out in camp: Hesphestus cabin. *Favorite number: 69 X3 *Least Favorite Number: 7. Everyone says its lucky but its not. *Favorite Type of Music: Pop *Least favorite type: K-Pop. I don't know why anyone loves that horrible rubbish. quotes "An Aphrodite girl's best friend is a make up kit!" -Sasha to Piper "please let Tsubasa put on make-up for you and cut you're hair!" -sasha pleading piper to let Tsubasa Subaru do her make-up and her hair "Piper, why can't you be more like me?" -Sasha complaining about Piper's personality and 'barbaric' behavior "It's the press! RUN!" -Sasha telling Jake to run "you know, a girl like you doesn't have to be a total screw-up. I mean, look at Piper. She's way better than you." -Sasha to Drew when Drew said Sasha was a kiss-up Category:Demigod Category:Female Category:Daughter of Aphrodite